forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rathgar the Raider
Rathgar the Raider was a man who conquered and seized control of the kingdom of Doegan in the Utter East during the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR). Given the later developed history of the Utter East, Rathgar is likely one of the original Northmen voyagers who settled or conquered the region. History Rathgar the Raider led a band of warriors who overran Doegan and laid siege to the capital. To pacify his own poor clansmen, Rathgar plundered the realm of its bounty, and became known as the "scourge of north lands". Finally, he came for the crown itself, and confronted the king and princess in their own throne room. However, with his dying breath, the defiant king cursed him, declaring "For so long as you rule, a curse upon you. The dead will arise, to ensure your demise." However, Rathgar paid no heed to the curse, until, months later, a captured criminal, a graverobber called Grubkern, whispered of a gathering army of undead coming to rid Doegan of the invaders. As fear spread in the capital, Rathgar determined to investigate, threatening to kill Grubkern if he'd spoken falsely. Escaping the invaders, the princess of Doegan had looked for a way to make her father's prophecy come true, at last enlisting the aid Aelric at Old Stone Keep. The Howl of Vengeance conflict was fought between the two factions using bloodforges.In the Blood & Magic game, two alternate campaigns are provided, one for Aelric and one for Rathgar. These may be mutually exclusive, but it is possible one follows the other or they may be merged as a single back-and-forth conflict. An official history is unknown. ;Rathgar the Raider: :Rathgar investigated just in time, finding an undead horde almost at his doorstep. Fighting in and around the capital, they repelled the invaders and burned their crypts. Rathgar pardoned Grubkern, and Grubkern revealed the name of the leader of the undead: Aelric the Avenger. :Rathgar and his army pursued Aelric to the Serpent Valley, where he rallied his undead forces. Rathgar overcame them in bloodforge battle, forcing them to retreat once more. :Aelric's army holed up in Old Stone Keep. Resolute, both rulers prepared for a final battle. Ultimately, Rathgar defeated Aelric, putting an end to the old king's curse. He returned victorious to the capital and the throne, settling his clansmen in Doegan, where they prospered and lived without fear of reprisal. ;Aelric the Avenger: :When Rathgar's forces pursued the princess to Old Stone Keep, Aelric protected her and struck back against them in a bloodforge battle, favoring crypt-born creatures. Victorious, Aelric scattered Rathgar's own bloodforged forces. :In disarray and dread, Rathgar and his army retreated into the Serpent Valley. Aelric pursued, exploiting the chaos to once again strike at his foe. :Ultimately, Rathgar's army fled to Doegan's capital with Aelric's horde hot on his heels. They crashed through the city gates and walls and fought the invaders in the streets, with steel and fire and magic. Thus did Aelric the Avenger fulfil the old king's curse and liberate Doegan. The princess became queen, with Aelric at her side, and brought peace to Doegan. Personality Although a plundering raider, Rathgar was known as a stalwart leader who would face any threat to serve his clans. Description Rathgar was a blond, bearded man with yellow breeches, blue tunic, red cloak, scale armor, and winged helm. Appendix Notes References Category:Males Category:Bloodforge mages Category:Rulers Category:Inhabitants of Eldrinpar Category:Inhabitants of Doegan Category:Inhabitants of the Utter East Category:Inhabitants of Southeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants